


Hungry Are the Damned

by Noir_Dix



Series: Prequelle [2]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Dracopia, F/M, Kama Sutra, Killing is His Business, Mind fuckery, Other, abacus, big vamp angle, introductions, smut bits added for no good reason, witchery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noir_Dix/pseuds/Noir_Dix
Summary: I started this "Prequelle" thing, ages ago...(Basically, the immediate events following Copia rescuing Dix.)Out of nowhere, Shoulder Demon started poking at me to do THIS thing.It's not the beginning... but, I'll get around to that, later.





	Hungry Are the Damned

It was the middle of the night, as they finally approached the latest church that the unholy ministry had taken over.

Mary drove their purloined cart effortlessly, & the dubious padre sat patting his companion's hand reassuringly.

He was also muttering under his breath constantly, so Dix wasn't quite sure just who he was trying to soothe.

She wore a young man's outfit, with breeches, as that was what they had been able to find... but, if pressed on the subject, she would have had to admit that she liked the pants much better.

"We're home." Mary announced.

_"Home."_ her unholy savior smirked.

By the time he was helping her down from the cart, a small assortment of people had gathered to meet them. One was a trim older woman, with gray hair & nice features. She radiated an alarming sense of power.

"Father." she smiled at him, somehow layering a multitude of things into the title.

He just bobbed his head slightly.

"Seestor." he mumbled in return.

He grabbed her by the crook of her arm, & all but dragged her into the church with him. Dix allowed it, looking around like a tourist. It was not a huge old edifice, like one would find in the old world... but it was still rather large.

Soon enough, they were in a space off the assembly hall. The "Seestor" was there, as well.

She reached a hand out, gently turning Dix's face.

"You've found a new friend?"

Dix had the overwhelming feeling that she was being regarded as a pet.

"She was pilloried, outside of a church." he said, hands clasped behind him in a death-grip.

The other woman raised her eyebrows.

"Witch?"

"No-" Dix protested. The two of them seemed amazed she could speak, "I was living alone, in my father's house. I know about plants. I tried to help people..."

The older woman patted the side of her face, sadly.

"Witch." they both said.

Dix looked down, feeling foolish.

"She _is_ rather fetching."

He just inclined his head a bit, again.

"Have you-?"

"No."

"Are you planning to-?"

"Perhaps."

Dix had no clue what was going on.

"How long?"

"I found her about six weeks ago."

"Ah. Well... I'll trust you to see to her accommodations."

"Sì."

He grabbed her arm, & again propelled her, this time out of the room.

Mary seemed to materialize out of thin air.

"How do you-" she asked, as he fell into step with them.

"I'm magic." he grinned. "So... where shall we set her up?"

He was hoping for an impossible answer.

Her padre just glared, his mismatched eyes dealing a heat that would have done the devil proud.

"She stays with me." he said, with finality.

Mary stumbled.

"But, you're-"

"I _know_ what I am, revenant." there was more than a hint of warning in his voice.

"But, she's-"

He stopped suddenly, vestments swirling as he faced the other man.

"She. Stays. With. Me."

Mary's mouth set into a grim line.

"She's not your fucking pet, you know." he called after them, as he began dragging her along, yet again.

Truth be known, Dix was sort of grateful. She had been rather lonely, prior to her big rescue.

They ended up in a tiny space, that she suspected was supposed to be used for storage. There were no windows. There was a small sleeping space, a little chair, & books _everywhere._ There was also a mid-sized trunk, that probably held all of his earthly possessions.

"Not all." he said, & she felt a little tickle at the edge of her mind. "Most. I am sorry. It is not much."

He was watching her with an almost tangible sense of desperation. It would be a while before he told her the sad story of Anna Belle, who had had her own quarters... (& _died,_ when he left her alone _one_ time).

"It's fine." she said, & she meant it.

She would also be dead, if he hadn't happened upon her.

He could insist that she stay in the trunk.

He grasped her shoulders, & leaned in to kiss her.

"I have to check in with Papa." he told her, grabbing an abacus from off the top of one of the stacks of books.

"I'll be here." she smiled, not meaning anything by it.

He looked somewhat sad for an instant, before heading out.

She sat in the chair for only a moment, before deciding to investigate his books. There was a little bit of everything... from manuscripts, to tiny tomes, to massive volumes.

She hadn't known that there were this many books in the entire world.

Her interest was captured by a stack of manuscripts, that very obviously were something exotic. There was more art than writing, & the writing was some beautiful stuff that she couldn't make out. The art consisted of naked people, engaged in bizarre sexual positions, that she honestly doubted the validity of.

But, she was powerfully intrigued.

Her ears were burning hot, & she knew that she was blushing fiercely. She ended up stretched out, with the manuscripts, on his little mattress... when she drifted off, quite unintentionally.

She awoke some time later, to find him looming over her. His hair was a mess, like he'd been running his hands through it compulsively. His eyes were so dilated, she couldn't even see the irises.

She felt vaguely...

Afraid.

_"Naughty._ Getting ideas?"

She blushed again.

"You know, this started out as poetry. Just words."

He stacked the pages reverently, & put them over on another pile, out of the way.

"Don't die of embarrassment, little witch. These things are all doable, & I will be glad to do them to you, one of these days."

He could not possibly have embarrassed her more.

"Have you figured it out, yet?" he rasped.

She didn't know what he was talking about. He seemed... Starved. Crazed; because of it.

He laughed, & her blood ran cold.

"Very good, Goldilocks. _Very good."_

He put his hands on her neck, one going to push her hair back, & the other caressing her soft, thin flesh. He kissed the area where her pulse raced wildly. She felt-

His teeth.

Sharp.

_Pointy._

This was something new. He also had the wrong fairy tale.

She must have looked terrified, because he suddenly was miffed.

_What big teeth you have..._

"Do not look at me like that. When have I ever hurt you?"

That logic was all that had kept her in place.

"I am dead." he lisped a bit, fangs now protruding over his full bottom lip. "Cursed, as well."

She wondered if she tried to run, where on earth she'd run _to?_

He smirked, which the fangs _did not help_.

"You could run to your not-so-secret admirer."

Mary. Where was Mary? But, hadn't he called him a _revenant?_

What did that even mean?

"Please don't. I am _so hungry..._ I don't feel like chasing you down."

She swallowed painfully, as her throat had gone completely dry.

"You want to- _bite_ me?" she should have known. Things were going _too_ well.

He was staring at her throat with disturbing intensity.

"I want to bite you. And, then... I want to FUCK you-"

She tried to ignore that last bit.

"I want to fill your tight little cunt-"

She shifted uncomfortably, & deep down, it got him that much harder.

"Will it- _kill_ me?" she asked.

He blinked, then looked rather offended.

"Of course not. What sort of fool do you take me for?"

Oh.

_Waste not, want not_.

"Will it... hurt? Badly?" she couldn't figure why he just hadn't _done_ it, already.

"Because I don't just take it upon myself to bite my companions, without asking." he was peeved.

She noticed his subtle distinction.

He sighed.

"I usually bite Mary... but, he's been getting on my nerves, lately."

She got an image, unbidden.

"Stop that." he made a little face, disgusted.

"Sorry." she murmured, not meaning it.

At all.

"He's like a ne'er-do-well _relative!"_

Dix didn't think so, but, shut the thought process down.

"How often do you need to-"

He shrugged.

"It's not a set thing."

"When was the last time-?"

He was suddenly unsure of telling her something. She kept her eyes locked with his, waiting.

"I killed your parson." he finally blurted.

She blinked, not expecting _that._

"You killed-"

"After you told me about how he used you so badly, & then the piece of shit left you to die... Well. I paid him a little visit."

"He let you in?"

"I _persuaded_  him." he grinned toothsomely.

She was soaking wet, & ashamed of herself.

"Did you... _hurt_ him?"

"Oh, I surely hope so. I certainly tried my best." he closed his eyes, obviously remembering.

He was quite aroused.

"You have no idea." he verified.

She had some idea. His tent-pole was on full display.

She wanted him. Badly.

It was disgraceful.

"You had to kill him?" Distraction. Distraction was the key.

"Oh, no." he grabbed an ankle, spreading her legs a bit. "I _wanted_ to kill him. I _wanted_ to torture the fuck out of him. I _wanted_ him to beg your forgiveness."

Ooh. She would have liked to have seen _that._

"I'll show you, one day." he said, enigmatically.

She was, oddly enough, touched by his rather strange gesture.

"Don't be." he said smugly. "It was just... _convenient."_

"Lose the dress." she told him.

He looked down, she'd thrown him. He couldn't resist palming the glaring knob, that seemed to be standing up straighter all the time.

"It's a cassock."

"It is, & I like it very much... but, I have the feeling you're about to get on top of me, & I'm not in the mood for a tent."

He started pulling at the little covered buttons at his neck, & got them unbuttoned down to his chest.

"Can you pull it off?" she asked, crawling up to assist.

"You are disturbingly efficient." he said, partially muffled when he pulled the vestment over his head. Upon its removal, he managed to pull her astride him.

"Please?" he asked sweetly, fingers gently stroking her neck.

He was back to scaring the hell out of her.

"I'll make it pretty-" he insisted. She felt his tongue on her skin.

She dug her nails into his shoulders, disappointed that she was just clawing at fabric.

"I can make you come, if you want." he whispered, moustache tickling the edge of her ear.

"Do it." she gave in. "Do it, before I change my mind-"

As if that would make any difference.

"It would." he murmured, before sinking his fangs.

She tangled her fingers in his messy brown hair, still completely dressed.

_It was like sex_. His teeth only broke her flesh for a moment, before he set to licking & then sucking at the small wounds.

His own hands were busily unfastening his pants. He pulled back for mere seconds to watch her face, as he wrapped her hand around his cock.

She had removed her boots, sometime earlier. He managed to peek over her shoulder to catch her toes curling. She felt him smiling as he went back to her neck.

"So, _you're_ doing this?" she gasped, having one hell of a time; on the verge of orgasm & playing with his red-hot member.

(That is not a funny ha-ha joke. His dick, always hot. It made her wonder if he really _was_ part demon.)

"Mmm-hmm."

She clutched desperately at his thin waistcoat.

"It's SO good." she moaned.

He knew when she came. She almost tore the fabric of his worn clothes.

"Let me hear you." he encouraged, softly.

He had learned over the course of their few encounters that Dix wasn't the most vocal creature, whereas he could talk someone to death before, during, & after the act. He had finally gotten her to let go, & make sounds... usually a mantra of "oh's" that varied in intensity.

Which she was now doing, with an almost pathetic edge to it. He pulled her in tightly, & pressed soft kisses up around her temple.

"How? How did you DO that?" she asked, shaken.

He didn't know whether to feel flattered or insulted.

Maybe a little worried, as his cock twitched expectantly.

He had pondered it before, himself.

"I'm still inside you." he said.

She looked askance at him.

He hitched a shoulder.

"The penetration may not be as _intense,_ but, the blood makes the connection more... visceral. I can make it whatever I want. If I make it sexual, I promise I'll make it worth your while."

He grinned roguishly.

She went back to his cock, he held her hand still & looked at her seriously.

"You don't have to... I can take care of myself."

He was increasingly smitten with her. She had been on the shelf, as far as society was concerned. Her idiot parson had completely fucked her over, & had never even made her cum, for her trouble.

Which was incentive enough to murder him, as far as he was concerned.

Thus, she basically knew enough to be dangerous. She was shy & backward, & spent half of her time scared of him... But, he was finally getting her to come around.

"I want to."

"Bene, bene..." he sighed, letting her continue. He slid a hand between her legs & smiled at the dampness.

She looked vaguely embarrassed.

"No." he scolded her. "That is what I was going for."

She had a rather delayed thought.

"What about two?"

He blinked, before laying her back & beginning to undress her.

"Two-?"

"Two... whatever. With the blood-"

He'd never gotten _that_ far. The mind fairly boggled.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the church...

"Basil's managed to find himself another girl." Imperator told the old man.

"You don't say? That must be why he was in such a hurry, earlier." Zero smiled. "Is she pretty?"

"Fetching, I suppose. Blonde. Her town was trying to execute her."

"Ooh. Dangerous." he said.

" _I_ thought so."

"I remember when _you_ were blonde-"

He looked at her assessingly.

Still dangerous.

~~FIN.~~

**Author's Note:**

> Cardi's sick of me trying to redeem him... not to mention, the FEELS.  
> He insisted that I give him back some of his weird edge. General creepiness. Killing for fun, (& getting off on it). Blood drinking. Hell raising. DTF all the time...  
> There was no sex in this thing, to start with. All mind games. I have no excuse for adding the odd little smut bits.
> 
> As always, let me know what y'all think. And, gimme some kudos to mainline. Please? 😿


End file.
